


Her Favourite Song

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Family, Sibling Love, i love her i do, poor rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[that captain albert alexander, he went down in history]<br/>a lil story about how to song caa came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Favourite Song

**Author's Note:**

> the reason why rabbit is sad is completly up to you wether its her dysphoria or her ptsd or whatever us completly up to you (bc i couldnt decide)

“rabbit are you here?” a voice brought her back from her thoughts, and she opened her eyes, the spine appeared in the doorway “hey Rabbit, the guys and i were wondering if…. are you alright?  
“yeah, i-i-i-i’m fine, the spine, why’d ya ask?”  
“well, because you got oil all over your face…” he gestured to his cheeks.  
rabbit walked over the to mirror on the wall and looked, tears of oil had run down her face and left black streaks on her cheeks “i’m fine” she started to wipe them away with her sleeves.  
“Rabbit” the spine laid a hand on her shoulder “i’m your brother, if anything is bothering you, you can tell me”’  
“yea i know”  
“ we were about to watch a western movie, but if you wanna see something with pirates we can watch that instead”  
“you’re a dork” she chuckled  
“you’re a dork” the spine replied laughing.

practice was done for the day, everybody already left the practice room, the spine was just playing some tunes on the guitar when he got an idea, a most genius idea.  
“so what are we doing here?” Upgrade played a little tune on the grand piano.  
“we’re gonna make a song” the spine smiled  
“without Rabbit?” the Jon looked a bit confused  
“yes without Rabbit, we’re gonna write it for him*” 

 

it was a few days later,  
Rabbit was sitting on a bench near the duckpond, she liked it there, Upgrade walked up to her “Rabbit, could you come with me please?” she asked, Rabbit turned her head to look at her sister  
“why?”  
“just come, we have a surprise for you!” she put her hands in front of her mouth, she didn’t want to let Rabbit know they had a surprise for her…  
“a s-surprise??” Rabbit immediately stood up. 

when they arrived in the practice room Upgrade took place next to the spine who was holding a guitar and the Jon who was holding the mandolin.  
“Rabbit, we wrote you a little song to cheer you up!” the Jon was really excited to let her hear what they made.  
“really? so w-what do you w-w-want me to do?”  
“ no no no, this is your song Rabbit, you just have to listen” the spine gestured her to sit in the chair.

“When he was a boy  
he wanted to play [...]”

when they finished the song Rabbit was in tears “thank you guys” and she hugged her siblings.

**Author's Note:**

> * bc its set before her transition..so.. yea... 
> 
>  
> 
> (Pls comment thnx)


End file.
